A Different Kind of Fire
by PagingDoctor502
Summary: Aang's perspective on Fire and how it can be a good thing. Also shows the real meaning of "Love is brightest in the dark." Especially when it comes to Katara, and no its not wrong like that! Rated T for minor suggestion of suicide. Review-Kataang- Oneshot


**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Avatar nor did I write Romeo and Juliet. If I did, I would be incredibly famous and well known.

These violent delights have violent ends  
And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,  
Which, as they kiss, consume.- Romeo and Juliet, Act II Scene VI

**A/N: I originally intended this to be very ANGSTY with people dying and such…but then I decided against it. There's always time for angst later. This story is placed slightly in the future, when Aang is a fully realized Avatar. Enjoy and review!!**

**Fire**

Fire is usually known as a source of destruction and hate. Since the start of the war's fire in my home, the air nomad temples, a hundred years ago, hate and fear are the only expected reactions for the so-called substance identified as fire and the controllers of it.

However, I hold Fire in a different light. As others think of Fire as a negative energy, I think of it as a positive energy that holds life, warmth, and love, especially when a certain someone comes to mind.

I think of the moment I was brought back to life from my icy prison, and the moment I awoke; I felt warmth. The warmth was radiating from a Southern water tribe girl, now woman, who held me in her arms just as she would multiple times in the adventurous future. The warmth spreading from her blocked all sense of the Antarctic until I finally noticed and asked to go penguin sledding.

I could see the gentle, yet burning fire in her ocean deep eyes that drives her to be the compassionate and loving person she is. That fire captivated me as a boy and still does as a man.

Looking to the past, I notice the fire in her eyes grows brighter and stronger each and every passing day when we're together. Caught in her comforting gaze, I feel the fire in her eyes transfer to mine, setting my heart ablaze. Practicing waterbending, I was surprised at this warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. I ignored it and thought it as a stomachache from Sokka's attempt at picking fruit.

I didn't realize until later that the stomachache was actually love, forming its own small fire.

There have been moments when the fire has slightly diminished, but only once has it nearly burned out by **my** doing.

I had been learning firebending for the first time and foolishly started experimenting with it. Had I known the consequences, I would have never even considered starting to learn firebending at all.

I hurt her that fateful day. By how much, I myself can't even begin to describe.

Anyone could see the fire in her eyes disappear and be replaced by fear and hurt. She was afraid of me…the person who she believed would never hurt her. The emotions playing out on her face sent me into a permanent hell, and I sometimes wish Sokka could have grabbed his boomerang and ended it all right then and there.

I had inflicted pain on the person I loved and myself, and as she ran away from the controller of the fire, the thing people hate, the fire went with her. I couldn't even save or comfort her because her newfound healing powers beat me to it. Damn them. Yet what could I have done to heal the scorching burns or the blatant hurt in her eyes?

Fire burns brightest when something fuels it. Correct? Sometimes I think the water tribe girl was tempting me. Somehow, she always trapped me with her gaze or flawless body, especially with waterbending lessons, which in my mind set her body in a fiery glow despite the surroundings. At times, I wonder if it was wrong to steal glances (or longing stares) at this beautiful angel. Do I even deserve to be in the presence of such beauty? No, but I earned it through time.

We were trapped. We were trapped in this beautiful cave of crystals and inscriptions of love…._together_.

It was one of the best moments of my life, and for once, I was glad the actual, literal fire went out. When our lips touched, I felt both the fires of our hearts come together in a loving inferno, and the phrase "Love is brightest in the dark" made sense. Nevertheless, the feeling of warmth on my lips vanished, and the fires separated. How could I live on knowing how to feel whole, and why did I feel as if a part of my fire still remained with her? I was only 12 after all.

This is the part of my life where I had made the greatest mistake of my life.

I tried to put the fire out and never look back.

We were trapped again, but this time not by crystals or loving inscriptions. We were surrounded by the Dai Lee and two royal firebenders. The fire in her eyes was stronger than ever, filled with determination and strength…it's part of why I love her so much.

I knew I had to let her go…to accept the dumb cosmic energy over my love. How stupid was I.

Encased in blue crystals that ironically reminded me of her, I meditated over the 7th chakra and let my love, the fire, flow down the creek to be put out and forgotten.

I somewhat remember rising in the air and watching the teary eyes of hope stare back at me. I remember how those eyes overflowed with tears at the sight of me crashing down…only for me to land in my angel's arms like the first time we met.

I realize now that putting out my love for Katara would be putting myself out, suicide in fact. Remembering correctly, I died from Azula's shot of lightening, only to be brought back by the love of my life. I still call it a cheap shot though. Azula was behind me for spirit's sake!

Today I stand right outside Katara's door, a betrothal necklace safely in my pocket. The fire in both of us still burns brightly as ever and as one whole. Thinking about the 7th chakra, I call myself a fool because how could I ever think I could put out a fire so strong and powerful. It was simply too big.

I wonder how my proposal will affect the fire burning within me….within _us_.

**A/N: WOW that was long. I was trying to go to sleep, and these images kept popping up in my mind. I was like GO AWAY let me sleep! However, the images were very stubborn. I started at 4:08 AM and am now ending at 6: 03 AM. I edited and re-edited even though it is rather late. I'm a perfectionist that way. I hope I made the image of Fire come out the way I intended. If it didn't I'll fix it. After all can you blame me since I'm writing so late and this is my 2nd time writing. However, the certain time I was trying to go to sleep was totally my fault. Anyway READ AND REVIEW!! I'm off to bed. I hope that ideas won't attack me in my sleep. I wish I had an imaginary cloud bed to sleep on, but Sang needs it more than me. Sigh **


End file.
